


You Get Off On Me

by quietlycrash



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, That's all it is folks, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlycrash/pseuds/quietlycrash
Summary: “If you turn me, I’ll kill you.” Shaw deadpans. She frowns when she sees the smile grow on Root’s face.“Is that a yes?” Root asks excitedly. She smiles deceptively sweetly, and Shaw feels the blood rush to her stomach when she thinks about what she’s agreeing to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened

“If you turn me, I’ll kill you.” Shaw deadpans. She frowns when she sees the smile grow on Root’s face. 

“Is that a yes?” Root asks excitedly. She smiles deceptively sweetly, and Shaw feels the blood rush to her stomach when she thinks about what she’s agreeing to. 

“Yeah, all right. Yeah.” She stands up from their kitchen table to relocate to the couch. She can’t continue this conversation in the place where they eat. Food, that is. 

She doesn’t even make it all the way to their couch before she feels Root’s soft arms wrap around her middle. Stupid superspeed. Root presses her face into Shaw’s neck, breathing gently. She laughs when Shaw’s skin erupts into goosebumps. 

“Are you scared to let me taste you?” She nips gently at the base of Shaw’s neck, and Shaw can feel her smile against her skin. Shaw whines quietly, feeling a heat grow between her legs. 

“You taste me every day.” She tries to sound unaffected, but she knows her voice is breathier than usual. Already. Damnit. 

“Yeah, but not like this.” Root licks her neck this time, and Shaw whips around in her arms. 

Root’s eyes are dark, and she’s watching Shaw like she’s a piece of meat. Which, technically she is today. Shaw leans up to kiss Root quickly, knowing that Root can probably smell how wet she is, with her supersenses and all that nonsense. Root licks into her mouth immediately, and Shaw feels heat rise to her face as well. 

She goes weak at the knees when Root bites at her lower lip. There’s a sharp pull of desire in her gut, and she suddenly can’t wait any longer. She pulls away and grab’s Root’s hand. “Let’s go.” She gestures her head towards their bedroom, and Root smirks before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the bedroom at superspeed.

Shaw rolls her eyes when Root tosses her down on the bed. “It’s still not funny.” She tells Root, but she leans back onto her elbows and spreads her legs apart so she can see Shaw’s black lace underwear. 

“You’re just so fragile.” Root says. Her voice sounds strangled, and her eyes are stuck under Shaw’s dress, so Shaw spreads her legs wider, grinning. 

“Are you coming or not?” Shaw asks tauntingly, and Root is there a millisecond after she finishes talking, her mouth already hovering a breath above Shaw’s. She brushes her lips gently against Shaw’s for just a moment before she situates herself further down on Shaw’s abdomen. 

Root carefully pulls at Shaw’s skirt, inching it slowly up her body. Shaw rolls onto her belly so Root can unzip it to take it off easier, and Root moves much more quickly after that. She learned to be more careful with Shaw’s clothes after Shaw kicked her in the jaw after she tore her favorite red dress into two pieces. 

Once the dress is off and Shaw is only in her underwear, she flips back onto her back, and Root immediately goes for her hipbones. She bites and sucks a hickey onto her left hipbone, and Shaw’s breath hitches with each brush of Root’s teeth against her skin. 

Root pauses to grin up at Shaw, and Shaw stops breathing for a moment when she catches a glimpse of Root’s fangs shining white in the corners of her smile. She quirks an eyebrow to ask if Shaw is still okay with it, and Shaw nods quickly. “Yeah, God, please.” She begs, and then blushes at herself. She hasn’t ever been this desperate with Root. 

Root laughs softly against the skin of Shaw’s hipbone. Shaw’s stomach muscles tense, and the heat in between her legs builds up again. Root brushes her teeth gently on Shaw’s skin, and Shaw lets out a soft whine. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Root asks with her lips pressed to Shaw’s skin. 

Shaw tries to answer but her throat catches with desire and all she can do is nod feverishly as she feels the smooth brush of Root’s teeth against her skin. Root looks up at her and smiles widely. She pops her fangs out, and Shaw feel a sharp curl of desire as she stares at the sharp whiteness against her tan skin. 

Root carefully bites down just enough to break Shaw’s skin, and the pinch of pain makes Shaw gasp and tighten her legs around Root’s shoulders. Root grins up at her, pupils blown, and the fire in Shaw’s stomach surges as she watches Root inhale just above where the blood is beading on Shaw’s skin. 

Roots eyes are dark with desire as she leans down and carefully licks up the blood. The roughness of her tongue startles Shaw and she can’t hold back the soft moan. Root locks eyes with her and slowly places her mouth back on the bite mark. Shaw moans when she feels Root start to suck blood from her stomach, and she has to close her eyes and lay her head back because her whole body feels like it is on fire from pure desire. 

Shaw’s hips start to move slightly, searching desperately for something to provide relief. “Please.” Shaw whimpers, her head fuzzy from a cloud of lust. She can feel Root still sucking at her abdomen, and she cries out as the pressure gets stronger. Just as she thinks she’s going to pass out, Root breaks contact and licks at the bite mark to close it up a bit. The mark is scarlet red and Shaw can still see blood bubbling softly. Her stomach coils sharply when she realizes she will have Root’s bite mark on her for at least a week. 

“Please.” Shaw whispers again. She wraps her hand in Root’s hair and tugs slightly down. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Root has a smile in her voice, and Shaw opens her eyes to stare at her in confusion before she remembers. If Root puts her mouth on her anywhere other than the bite, she’s in danger of turning. 

“Please, anything.” She begs, and flushes with shame for a moment, but she’s more turned on than she’s ever been and she’s so desperate. “Root, please.” Her voice cracks, and Root smirks at her. 

“You taste so good.” Root inhales deeply and closes her eyes and she rests her head against Shaw’s knee. She hums softly and Shaw is so close to begging again but then Root’s fingers are on her clit and her brain short-circuits. 

Root usually teases her but she must sense how desperate Shaw is because she rubs quick circles in time with her heartbeat. Shaw gasps for breath as she remembers the sensation of Root sucking at her stomach and the look of bliss on her face when she tasted Shaw’s blood, and suddenly she’s on the edge. She grabs Root’s head and shoves it down to her stomach and hopes she gets the message. 

Shaw cries out as Root’s fangs pierce her skin again and she sees stars as Root starts to suck with the same rhythm she swirls her fingers around Shaw’s clit. Root sucks hard once and Shaw loses herself, shuddering through her climax. She gasps for breath as she comes down, and lets her legs fall apart from where they had clamped around Root’s shoulders. 

“Fuck.” She says as she locks eyes with Root. Root’s mouth is still latched onto her, only faintly drawing blood out. She carefully pulls away to grin at Shaw, and Shaw feels faint when she sees a drop of her own crimson blood on one of Root’s fangs. 

“I told you it would be good.” Root says smugly. Her cheeks are flushed bright pink and her eyes sparkle. She flops down between Shaw’s legs and closes her eyes. 

Shaw huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, you did.” She smiles down at where Root is now breathing softly. “Got any more ideas?”

Roots eyes fly back open and she beams wickedly up at Shaw. “I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
